gtafandomcom-20200222-history
JB 700
|wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = jb700 |handlingname = JB700 |textlabelname = JB700 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dewbauchee JB 700 is a classic grand tourer in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The JB 700 is primarily based on the , with styling cues from the and . The vehicle is specifically inspired by the classic Aston Martin DB5 driven by secret agent James Bond in several movies, most notably Goldfinger and Skyfall. The car features very strong British-Italian design elements from the 1960s. In the front fascia, a classic full-chrome bumper is mounted, with two overrides used as decorations mounted along the bumper, besides the large ovular grille. The chrome bumper bends around two distinctive fins that slightly stick out of the main bodywork. These body panels follow with the curvature of the two lighting units and side fenders. The vehicle features two distinctive circular headlamps housed with large glass cover, curving down the vehicle's front. The grille is a 7-bar ovular shaped inlet, with the radiator being notably close behind it. On the underside of the front fascia are three other intake grilles using honeycomb-style mesh, with chrome lining finishing them. Side indicators are located directly underneath the headlamps. On the hood is a large hood-intake for the carburetor inlet manifold on a V12 engine underneath. The front of the intake is chrome plated. Along the side, fenders are three side mesh intakes for the engine cooling system, which are placed notably far back when compared to the engine and its inlet system. On the top of the front fenders are classic circular mirrors coated in chrome paint. The front window's gradient is notably high, giving it a very sleep look for its rear quarter, where the entire rear box consists of one largely curved B-pillar. The vehicle also features a small window channel after the door. Black rubber trims surround the door and windows in the side and rear areas. The vehicle also features a small chrome door handle, shaped like the traditional Aston Martin DB5. The car features classic wire wheels by default, with a triple blade spindle knock on the wheel nut, all finished in chrome. The car appears to share similar, if not identical wheels to the Stinger, Stinger GT and Z-Type, cars that all originate from similar eras. The tyres are low-profiling when in comparison to other vehicles. In the rear quarter is a distinctive chrome bumper that curves around the entire rear, reaching almost as far as the rear wheels. The rear bumper also features overrides, which lip over the boot of the vehicle. On the boot is text reading "DEWBAUCHEE", as well as the company logo. The handle of the boot is stylised as a large chrome bar mounted inside the curvature of the boot impress. The rear features a large curve outlining the rear of the greenhouse which is met even before the hinged end of the boot - a portion of the boot is part of the rear greenhouse bodywork. The rear features a simplistic rectangular window. On the roof are two faint lines highlighting the points at which the entire roof can be ejected from the vehicle. The JB 700 features twin exit exhausts, sticking out largely, with discrete silencers mounted directly underneath the boot. The underside features a basic single-diff driveshaft coming from the engine block at the front of the vehicle. The car also features a wishbone suspension system. The exhaust system is a relatively simple 4-1-2 layout, 4 into 1 main exhaust, before splitting once more into two exhaust tips. The exhaust tips are finished in chrome. Overall the car takes traditional stylising from a number of British cars of its era, taking classic stylising such as the bumper overrides, wing mirrors, and classic rims. The car features dual semi-automatic guns mounted above the front quarter panels, caltrop dispensers under the rear bumper, a retractable bullet-proof shield just behind the rear window (not usable or featured in the game whatsoever), and the passenger seat can also be ejected through the roof of the vehicle. Unfortunately, these gadgets are not usable outside the missions Deep Inside and Pack Man. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The JB 700 features an FR layout. It is powered by a naturally-aspirated, 6-double barreled Carburetor V12 engine, with single overhead camshafts, which is capable of providing decent acceleration and an excellent top speed. The vehicle's relatively light weight and low profile make it a stable car, however, it is prone to oversteer at high speeds due to its RWD drivetrain. Crash deformation is impressive, as the JB 700 can take multiple head-on collisions and much gunfire before the engine fails. It is also one of the best drifting cars in the game. Its top speed is shared with the Stinger. In the original versions, the car shares the engine sound with modern sport vehicles like the Sultan; in the enhanced version, it shares the same engine sound with the Stirling GT, to match its classic sports car nature. GTA V Overview V12 w/ 6 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors/12 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery JB700GTAVFront.jpg|A white JB 700 in the original version of GTA V. (Rear quarter view) JB700-GTAV-2ndTrailer.png|The JB 700 as seen in the second GTA V trailer. DewbaucheeClassic-GTAV-rear.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the JB 700. JB_700_spike_strips_cropped.png|'JB 700' spikes. JB700-GTAV-LMS.png|The JB 700 on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. JB700-GTAV-RSC.png|The JB 700 on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Deep Inside - Stolen from Richards Majestic Productions studios while on-film. *Pack Man - When being transported to Molly Schultz at the Procopio Truck Stop, the very same JB 700 is used to take out the pursuing cops tailing the truck with the stolen cars on. JB700-GTAV-DeepInside-front.png|The JB 700. (Rear quarter view) JB-700-GTAV-LicensePlate.png|The "4G3NT" license plate. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $475,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $350,000. Trivia General *There are several references in the vehicle that are very related with James Bond films: **The name "JB 700" is a play on James Bond and his DB5. "JB" is James Bond's initials, while "700" is "007" backward. **The Legendary Motorsport also describes the JB 700 as a vehicle for misogynistic, drunk British spies, a reference to James Bond's habits. **The "movie version" of the JB 700, one of the five cars Devin Weston tasked Franklin Clinton to steal, features usable machine guns (in Pack Man) and even the ejector seat (in Deep Inside) inspired directly from the Aston Martin DB5 from , the third James Bond film. The license plate for the car reads "4G3NT" or "agent" showing more inspiration from Bond and his DB5. *The mounted guns attached to the vehicle are not visible in the second GTA V trailer, unlike in the final release of the game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The vehicle may spawn with a horn that is only present on a select few vehicles, the others being the Överflöd Entity XF, Grotti Cheetah, Enus Stafford, Truffade Z-Type and the Enus Paragon R (Armored). *The default radio station for the JB 700 is WorldWide FM. *After one of the first updates, it was listed as "Decommissioned JB 700". *Strangely, the in-game sparkplug textures are loosely based on a V8, with two camshafts and manifolds, however, six holes appear in the side of the engine block, and 12 carburetors appear on the top, which wouldn't normally work on a V8 engine. This is likely a developer oversight. This also applies to the Z-Type. Navigation }}ru:JB 700 fr:JB 700 de:JB 700 (V) es:JB 700 pt:JB 700 pl:JB 700 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Coupes Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Classic Cars